


Divided Attention

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Good morgana, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Merlin is Uther's ward, Merthur - Freeform, Mild gender swap, Not crazy Morgause, canon AU, like at the end, noble merlin, so kinda girl!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is used to men throwing themselves at him and relishes it. None of it really means anything to him though. He has eyes only for one: Prince Arthur. However, Merlin is getting a little fed up with Arthur not admitting his mutual feelings.</p><p>Then he meets Sir Gwaine. </p><p>Prompt #14 requested by jappfrost: Merlin is Uther's ward with lots of suitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divided Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jappfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jappfrost/gifts).



> I saw this in jappfrost' works so I decided to pick this up~ 
> 
> I'm going to prompts #6 and #7 from the list btw. The link is in the fic.

 

[This is a link to the list of prompts jappfrost has. I did #14 and will do #6 and #7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4398527)

 

Lord Merlin was very well known across the kingdoms. Not only was he kind and had the strongest magic, as well as being _the_ Emrys, but he was also beautiful. Of course, if he was a combination of being as sweet as sugar, the most strongest magic being meaning he had fame, as well as having fey charm and beauty, that meant he had suitors despite being male. And he had lots of them.

 

In fact, he was dealing with one right at the moment.

 

Merlin watched the knight with a small hint of amuse but more of concern. Here he was, cornered once again in a corridor on the way to the physician’s quarters to see his great uncle, but then was stopped when a familiar knight he recognized as Sir Johnathon called for his attention. He was on his knees with one of Merlin's elegant hands between his rough ones. Sir Johnathon was one of the newer and younger knights but still a little older than the king's ward. Even if he was easy on the eyes, he wasn't doing a very good job at trying to woo him. And even if he was, he only had eyes for one and it wasn't any of his suitors nor was the man even aware that he was a jealous prat who didn't want to admit his love for the pale man.

 

“Oh, Lord Merlin! Your beauty is so enchanting! You have captured me with your beautiful eyes! Please allow me to take you out on a stroll!” Merlin winced at the knights words. Sir Johnathon wasn't very good at this, was he? Well, at least he was smart about catching him without an overprotective princely prat or worse, the king. Speaking of which, it wouldn't take long for said princely prat to find him.

 

And now, since he got a tad lost in his thoughts, Sir Johnathon was staring at him with big hopeful eyes. Merlin smiled at him kindly. “Thank you, Sir Johnathon.” Merlin helped him up to his feet. “I'm glad you find me so appealing.” The knight smiled at him stupidly. “And I accept your invitation.” He honestly liked being taken out, even if it he was escorted around like a maiden. It was a perfect opportunity to get out of the castle and go into the forest. Of course, that usually meant Arthur would probably either throw his gauntlet down and demand a duel with the knight, or crash their little outing and join them and take his most trusted knights with him. He's done both before.

 

“Sir Johnathon.” Prince Arthur made his appearance. He unsubtly stood in between them and sized up to the knight. “Anything you wish to say to Lord Merlin, you can say in front of me.” the prince said. He curled his fingers, making them crack menacingly. Sir Johnathon quickly stepped away.

“Yes, yes, of course, Sire.” he blabbered. “U-uh...I was just asking Lord Merlin to join me in the forest for a.... _friendly_ stroll.” He said 'friendly' a little forced. Arthur raised his brows.

“Really?” he said sarcastically. “Well, _I_ was actually just about to go on a hunt. You must both join me. I'll be taking some of my knights with me.” Sir Johnathon’s face fell. And there it was, Arthur forcing himself between Merlin's dates.

“Y-yes, of course, Sire!” Sir Johnathon bowed then scurried away in a very un-knightly manner that was more suited for a rat.

 

Arthur watched him go with a wrinkled nose, then looked at the warlock accusingly. “You're ruining my knights! You're distracting them!” he said. Merlin rolled his eyes. Of course Arthur wouldn't admit he was jealous.

“Oh, I'm sorry, Arthur.” Merlin said. “I can't help but flutter my eyelashes at them. Its all so amusing.” he retorted. As if. He wasn't like that harpy Princess Morgana from Escetir that before she got married was a tease to all men who wanted to have her. Yet for some reason, Arthur thought she and Merlin were exactly alike.

“One of these days, some man will force himself on you.” Arthur said with a scowl.

“Please, they can't even touch me. If its not you making sure I'm not ravished, the king will have their heads. And besides, I am Emrys, I can evaporate them easily.” He didn't care if he was boasting. When will Arthur just admit that he hated it when other men even breathed in his direction? It was so blatantly obvious to the rest of the damn world.

“You'll be the death of me.” Arthur said, but couldn't help but offer his arm to escort Merlin back to the main hall.

 

**XXX**

 

Camelot was used to visitors. Its not like they dropped by every weekend, but it was unsurprising to see them when they did visit. The kingdoms were interested in having Camelot for allies as well as having one of their heirs married to either Arthur or Merlin, though Arthur had much more female attention than Merlin while males seemed to stick themselves next to Merlin like bees to honey. Some were so desperate to be with them, they even came up with lies. Thankfully, this had only happened once to both of them.

 

Prince Cendred, brother of Princess Morgause and half-brother of Princess Morgana, had declared he had taken Merlin's virginity so he should therefore marry him immediately. Then, Princess Vivian had gotten herself pregnant by another man and claimed it was Arthur's child. Both of course, were immediately caught and banned from Camelot. While Vivian got a slap on the wrist from her father who spoiled her, Cendred got disowned.

 

But now, there was countless of visitors from different kingdoms Camelot was allied with. There is a ball, in honor of Prince Arthur's birthday. Everyone in the castle attends, and of course Arthur's dear friends and Uther's allies as well. Princess Morgana is there with her older sister Princess Morgause and their father and mother, King Gorlois and Queen Vivienne. They all regard Arthur and Merlin with respect, and as soon as the formalities are out of the way, Morgana sweeps Arthur and Merlin away to chatter with them heartily. She doesn't blabber about womanly gossip so Morgana is good company until the cooks come in with the food.

 

They eat and talk merrily like a family. Well, everyone except Morgause. She was a very serious and intense princess indeed. Usually, nobles would be up to their elbows trying to catch Merlin or Arthur's attention, but since King Gorlois and his family are the star guests, no one dares to try 'outbid' them.

 

At least, not until the dancing starts.

 

Noble men crowd around Merlin, eager to dance with the king's lovely ward. Merlin accepts them all, and they take turns dancing with him. He switches partner from partner. He's very tired from dancing. He looks for Arthur and finds him dancing with Morgana. Arthur looks uncomfortable with whatever Morgana is telling him. A handsome knight approaches Merlin and bows to him. Its a newly knighted man named Gwaine. He has a taste for ale and loves the Rising Sun tavern. He's a smooth talker and famous with the ladies.

 

“Good evening, my Lord. You're looking very fine tonight.” Gwaine says, openly ogling him from head to toe. Gwaine offers his arm, “Please, allow me to escort you back to your table, my Lord.” he says. Merlin accepts graciously.

“Thank you, kind knight. Won't you join me for some mead?” Merlin asks innocently. He knows how much the knight prefers ale than mead. He expects him to swallow his pride and agree, but Gwaine makes a face and says, “No thank you, Sire. I prefer ale more than any other thing. Especially mead.” Oh, Merlin likes him so far. He's one that doesn't pretend like the others just to please him, even the most trivial thing.

“Well, that's too bad. Help yourself to some ale then, but please sit with me.” They go sit to a more secluded and unoccupied spot.

 

They talk about anything and Gwaine tells him the most outrageous stories Merlin has ever heard but he enjoys them even more than he enjoys his herb lessons with Uncle Gauis. The dance starts once again, a more livelier one, the type Arthur hates. The prince is already sitting down, talking to a young giggling woman. Merlin feels his inside curl and his heart quicken nervously. He's disturbed from his thoughts when Gwaine asks him to dance. He accepts of course. They dance in a circle with others, Gwaine is laughing and smiling and Merlin can't resist him.

 

The dance is over. Gwaine leads him back to where they were sitting. Arthur joins them, leaving his giggling girl behind but he doesn't seem to care. Gwaine greets Arthur politely as much as he can, it went something like, 'hello princess' but Arthur outright ignored him and grabbed Merlin then led him back to their previous table.

“Why are you with him?” Arthur hissed, he made Merlin sit down. Merlin's smile wavered a little.

“Because I asked to sit with Sir Gwaine. We were just getting to know each other.”

“I want you to stay away from him. He sees a pretty face and tries to find a way to take them to his bed. You're just another pretty face.” Arthur said. Merlin frowned.

“Its not like that, Arthur.” Despite knowing Arthur was just jealous, he wanted to defend Gwaine. Gwaine would never take advantage of him in that manner!

“You barely know him.” Arthur shot back. “Just stay away from him. He may be a knight, but he's troublesome.” Merlin narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“Why don't you just admit you're jealous?” he asked the blonde. Arthur looked taken aback but quickly caught himself.

“Me?” Arthur pointed at his broad chest. “Jealous? Of that scoundrel?” Then he pointed at Gwaine, not caring if it was rude. “Please, there's nothing to be jealous of. I could take him on like nothing. It would be like stealing candy from a babe.” Merlin rolled his eyes. He gave up. There was no way Arthur would admit his feelings. Well, it looked like he had to take matters into his own hands, as always.

 

**XXX**

 

Gwaine quickly realized he wasn't the only one after Merlin's affection. The knights trained more excessively if Lord Merlin was present. Every time Merlin visited, after practice was over, the knights would all crowd around Merlin and shower him with flowers or sweet nothings.

 

Gwaine also realized that the best time to catch Merlin alone was when he was in the physician's quarters. Gauis had strictly forbidden anyone else (beside Merlin and the prince and the king) unless really necessary. So, Gwaine sent his squire to distract Gauis a little while he chatted it up with Merlin.

 

“May I say, you look more beautiful every time I see you, my Lord.” Gwaine said with a charming smile. Merlin couldn't help but blush. Gwaine could probably crack even Morgause' icy demeanor!

“You flatter me too much, Sir Gwaine.” Merlin said, still a little red.

“I only speak the truth, my Lord. Such beauty shouldn't be locked in all day and night. I invite you to ride with me after your classes with Gauis. What do you say?” Merlin only pretended to consider just to play a little hard to get.

“I accept. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get past Gauis?” Merlin asked. All the other visitors that wanted to take a peek at Merlin without the prince or the king would be kicked out almost as soon as they entered. Gauis was just as protective as the prince and king...and he also didn't like it when they distracted Merlin even more from his studies.

 

Gwaine told him about his squire and his little friends staging a 'horrible sickness'. Merlin burst out laughing. He brushed a tear from his eye. “Only you, Sir Gwaine.”

“If you don't mind, my Lord, only Gwaine when its just the two of us.” the knight said. Merlin smiled sweetly.

“Yes, of course, Gwaine. And call me Merlin.”

 

**XXX**

 

Merlin cherished his moments with Gwaine. He felt like he was free with Gwaine, like nothing could hold him back. Merlin would also fascinate Gwaine. He took him to the dragons. Aithusa jumped him like big puppy and Kilgharrah regarded him like he did all humans.

 

“You're tiny.” the great dragon said then scolded the little white dragon for eating his own fire ball.

“I actually like him.” Gwaine said to Merlin. But then Kilgharrah started talking about Arthur and Merlin's 'destiny' and all that and that left Gwaine suspicious and speechless.

 

When they were heading back home, Gwaine confronted him about it. “You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're like Arthur's destined lover or husband or...whatever.” he said with a flap of his hand. Merlin rolled his eyes despite blushing up to his perky ears.

“Kilgharrah always says weird, cryptic, stuff like that.” Merlin said.

“If you say so.” Gwaine said with a shrug, then he said teasingly, “Lets get the pretty lady back to her castle before her husband wrings my neck.”

 

**XXX**

 

Uther wasn't very appreciative of how much time his ward was spending with the rogue knight. He had promised Balinor he would take care of his son before he left all those years ago. He was sure that letting him prance around with a drunken knight was not taking care of him very well. Arthur wasn't very fond of the two of them being together either. Then that settled it. He let the boy have his fun. Now it was time to end it. Uther summoned his young ward to the throne room.

 

“Good evening, Merlin.” Uther said and Merlin greeted back with a bow and a 'my king'. Merlin meant to look calm and composed but he had a sunny smile on his face he wasn't even aware of. But Uther was very aware of it. As well as the prince who had gone out of his way from his schedule to see how his father would handle the little situation with Gwaine.

 

“Its come to my attention that you have been spending too much valuable time with this rogue.” Uther said. Merlin's face was all about emotions. So the expression he had now was one of surprise and anger. Before Merlin could talk, Uther beat him to it. “I want you to stop spending so much time with Sir Wayne.”

“Sir Gwaine, Sire.” Merlin corrected with a glare. Uther waved him off as a 'whatever'.

“Yes, yes, him. Stay away from him. He may be a knight and a noble, but he is also a drunken fool and a womanizer. You are only one of his many conquests.” Merlin was furious. He was about to defend Gwaine and give the king a piece of his mind, but Arthur spoke up first.

 

“Father, with all due respect, Sir Gwaine is an...exceptional knight. The people love him and he's a fine swordsman.” Merlin looked at Arthur with shock and then admiration. However, Arthur ruined the moment when he said, “However, that aside, I agree that Merlin shouldn't be spending so much time with him. He may be a bad influence. Merlin has already been seen in the tavern more than once.” That last bit caused Uther to look at Merlin in outrage.

“A tavern!? The _king's_ ward is visiting a tavern!?” Uther gripped the sides of his throne. “I forbid you to go any where near that knight or the tavern!” Uther shouted. Merlin wanted to argue but he saw Arthur shaking his head at him. Instead, Merlin bowed.

“Yes...my King.”

 

**XXX**

 

Merlin refused to talk to Arthur after that and Uther any more than necessary. The king had tried to be a little more kind but when Merlin would respond primly he gave up. The prince, however, was relentless. It was as if he couldn't bear it if Merlin ignored him. He tried everything. He tried talking to him, he tried inviting him to join him on a hunt, he tried to catch him alone but Merlin would run away to lock himself in his chambers. Arthur even barged in to the physician’s room in a middle of a lesson and demanded that Merlin talk to him. But that only made Merlin more stubborn.

 

“Merlin, wouldn't it be best if you just forgive him?” Gauis asked him as Merlin was preparing to leave. The warlock thought perhaps he was being a little harsh to the one he loved.

“Maybe.” Merlin said quietly. He and Gwaine were talking again. Even his suitors had mucked up the courage to compliment him again since Uther found out about his ward and the brown haired knight. Perhaps it was time to forgive Arthur. He would see him tonight.

 

**XXX**

 

Merlin invited himself into Arthur's chambers. The prince was picking at his food by himself instead of joining him and Uther in the dining hall. Merlin noticed that most of his plate was untouched and that Arthur drank more of the mead than anything else. Arthur noticed him but said nothing. Merlin gave him a small smile and stood in front of the table where the prince was dining.

 

“What are you doing here? Why aren't you tramping around with your precious knight?” Arthur grumbled then took a deep sip of mead. Merlin wondered how many cups he had. By the look on his face he had downed a couple. The warlock peered into the pitcher seated on the table and found it more than half empty.

“What I do is none of your business. Unless I am getting drunk off my arse like you.” Merlin snapped. He reached for the goblet to try to pry it out of Arthur's fingers, but Arthur grabbed his wrist and held him there. Merlin gasped from his swiftness and looked at Arthur. He had that dumb, hazy look all drunken fools had.

“Merlin, please forgive me. I'm sorry. I love you.” His drunk look turned to one of a kicked puppy begging for food. But Merlin wasn't even putting much attention to that. He was rattled from what Arthur said last.

“W-what...?” He was pulled down forcibly, his hip hitting the edge of the table. “OW! Arthur be careful!” Merlin hissed but then was shut up when he realized he was sitting on top of the prince's lap. Merlin began to flush all over.

“Don't go with Gwaine anymore. I can't stand it. I hate it when you're with him. I don't see you as often anymore.” Arthur said, his voice and face pleading. He rubbed his face against Merlin's neck and put his hands around Merlin's waist. “I can't stand how anyone looks like you. They all want you. But you're mine. I love you. You're mine.” Merlin didn't move and Arthur continued rambling off. He always thought he would be prepared when Arthur would finally admit his feelings.

 

Merlin raised Arthur's face with his hands. He surged forward and kissed the prince sweetly. Arthur responded immediately. He was hungry for Merlin. His kisses were deep and wet, his hands were gripping Merlin all over, like he couldn't get enough. Merlin could feel him harden beneath him. He rolled his hips against his. Arthur moaned into the kiss and found his ass and squeezed it tightly. Arthur was now fully erect under his trousers. He started arching up to meet Merlin's groin and buried a hand under the back of the warlock's pants to grip his bare ass. Merlin used his magic to bind him against the chair. Arthur looked at him with hurt and started struggling and cursing.

 

“Damn you!” Arthur snarled. He was aroused and frustrated. Merlin climbed off his lap but stood in front of him with his hands on his hips.

“Arthur, I'm not going to sleep with you. At least not yet. Tomorrow we'll talk. And if you forget about everything that you said and did, I'll remind you because there's no way in hell I'm going to let you go after this.” Merlin pecked Arthur's lips before he protested and felt the blonde man melt under his ministrations. When Merlin withdrew, Arthur's lips followed but couldn't connect again since Merlin was standing tall now.

 

“Go to sleep, Arthur.” Merlin said a few strange and soft words, then Arthur slumped against his chair and started snoring. Merlin smiled to himself. He should definitely use the sleeping spell more often.

 

**XXX**

 

The next morning, Arthur was hungover. He didn’t remember a thing he said the night before. But Merlin happily told him everything.

 

“You tried to ravish me.” Merlin said. “Of course, I didn't let you. You did confess your thoughts about me though. Maybe you should get drunk more often. That way you can tell me everything.” Merlin teased. He had invited himself to eat lunch with Arthur. The said prince was blushing as red as the sky when it dawned.

 

And Merlin did get him drunk. They were attending Morgana's birthday ball and Arthur started telling Merlin lewd thoughts loudly and what vigorous things they should do over the banquet table. He also confessed that he had a certain fantasy where Merlin wore a woman's dress and corset which led to another thought that Arthur had apparently been debating: how would Merlin look like if he was a woman?

 

And that's how Arthur found Merlin after the feast of his 21st birthday the next year when it was time to sleep—sprawled over the bed, completely naked and with _breasts_.

"Happy birthday, Arthur." Merlin whispered huskily then he beckoned him over with a curl of his finger.

Arthur didn't think twice. He didn't even think about what Uther would do if he fucked Merlin in both female and male forms into the mattress with the headboard banging so loudly against the wall and Merlin's wanton moans echoing all over the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, Merlin and Arthur can have kids without any other person's assistance. If Merlin can turn into a fucking girl, then he can give Arthur children. As long as he's not old af like he was in the Dolma then its cool.
> 
> I also feel like I use genderbending too often and mpreg too. Can't help it! Love the two!!
> 
> update: DOODE! IS IT ME OR DOES JENSEN ACKLES LOOK LIKE A BROLIN LOVE CHILD!? AM I TRIPPIN'!? NAH BUT REALLY LOOK AT HIM AND THEN LOOK AT BROLIN. DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE LOOKS LIKE ADHSADJSDJAKDSLJHKHLF *mind blown*


End file.
